Dark Magician's Adventure
by Eryku
Summary: Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl are spending time having fun together... but they can't seem to get a moment alone..
1. 3 Heads Are Better Than 1

NAME: = talking  
* * = actions  
----- = scene change  
[ ] = My comments to help you out  
( ) = Thought  
  
DMG= Dark magician Girl  
DM= Dark magicician  
CG= Celtic Guardian  
HL= Harpy lady  
FI= Feral Imp  
BEUD: Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon  
  
  
This a story about The Cards.. Not the history of the cards... But the Monsters/People in the cards themselves..ever wonder what they're lives are like? Your about to find out..  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
We join this story in the Dark Magician's House..He is busy cleaning his bedroom when there is a knock at the door.. He answers the door and It's The Celtic Guardian.. He appears to be very tired.  
  
DM: What is it?  
CG: (panting) I just ran from the bar.. Dark Magician Girl is being picked on... but i couldn't help her because i was too weak..  
DM: WHO IS BOTHERING HER?!  
CG: A Harpy lady with a cyber sheild...  
DM: She should be able to take a Harpy..  
CG: Not if she's pinned to the ground by a Net..  
DM: WHAT?!  
  
The Dark Magician and Celtic Guardia Run to the bar and when they arrive they see the Dark Magician Girl sitting on a stool...  
  
DM: What happened?  
DMG: Oh, Hi Darky ^-^ The Feral Imp helped me out a little...he got the net off me and then I blew away the Harpy..  
[Darky is DMG's Pet name for DM]  
CG: That's good.. Right "Daaaarrkyyy" *laughs hysterically*  
*Dark Magician hits Celtic Guardian in the face with his staff*  
DM: Thank you Feral Imp..  
FI: reerarar = Your welcome  
CG: Sheesh sorry Dark Magician! (he didn't have to hit me like that did he? Ohh look at my face!)  
DM: Hmph..   
DMG: Darky!!! Let's go to my house pleeeease?  
DM: (I remember what happened last time we went to her house..her sisters wouldn't leave me alone) Uhh.. Why don't we go to the park instead?  
DMG: Yay! okay!   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Darky" and The Dark Magician Girl walk to the park when they get there they decide to sit at the bench but there is a Harpy Lady there..  
  
HL: It's YOU!  
DM: Yes its me.. move!   
HL: No...I have brought help..  
  
A Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Lands down and causes the ground to shake.. It knocks the Dark Magician Girl down onto her but and almost knocks over the Dark Magician..  
  
BEUD: WHAT IS IT HARPY?  
HL: *pretends to cry* These Magicians are beating up on me!  
DM: she attacked Dark Magican Girl.. and right now we just asked her to move!  
BEUD: ENOUGH!!!  
  
The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Breathes a White Lightning and Dark Magician Picks up Dark Magician Girl and dodges quickly. He then while still carrying her starts running down the street being chased by the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon..  
  
DMG: Hey Darky.. Where are we going?  
DM: To your house!  
  
They Run and run until BEUD finally stops chasing them.. They then arrive at Dark Magician Girl's House..  
  
DM: (panting) Well..We made it..  
DMG: Yep ^-^..that was fun.. *Dark Magician crashes to the ground* shall we go in?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well.. That was close...What will happen in Dark Magician Girl's house? find out in chapter 2: Sibling Rivalry 


	2. Sibling Rivalry

NEW CHARACTERS:  
  
S1 = Dark Magician Girl's 1st sister  
S2 = Dark Magician Girl's 2nd sister  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl are now in Dark Magician Girl's house.. Dark Magician didn't really feel very comfortable because both of DM girl's sisters would always hit on him whenever she left the room..  
  
DMG: I'm home!!!  
S2: OK!  
S1: ohh.. You brought Darky with you...  
DMG: yes i did..  
S2: WHAT?!  
  
DMG's 2nd Sister rushed down the stairs to meet DM.. When she got there DM was sitting on the couch next to DMG trying his hardest to ignore both the sisters..  
  
S1: Gee...I'm pretty thirsty.. *Looks at Sister 2*  
S2: me too... *Looks back*  
DMG: Oh.. I'll get some drinks.. Darky? do you want something?   
DM: No thanks.. *glares evily at both of DMG's sisters*  
DMG: ok.. Be back..  
  
Dark Magician Girl Leaves the room to get some drinks.. The instant she's gone the 2 sisters sit next to the Dark Magician..  
  
S1: Soo Darky.. why don't you leave my sister alone and go out with me?  
S2: No no no! Don't Listen to her.. You want to date me!  
S1: NO ME!  
S2: ME!  
  
Both sisters stand up and begin to argue and occaisionally slap each other.. Dark Magician is slouched down in the couch trying to ignore them but he can't..  
  
DM: WHY DON'T YOU TWO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!  
S1 + S2: WHAT!?!  
DMG: [From the Kitchen] What's happening in there?..  
  
Both sisters return to their regular seats and Dark Magician sits up..  
Dark Magician Girl returns to the living room with the drinks and sees everything the same as she left.. she hands the drinks to her sisters and sits back down next to The Dark Magician..  
  
DMG: So whats up everyone? What did I miss while i was in the kitchen?  
DM, S1 + S2: Nothing really..  
DMG: OK ^-^  
  
Dark Magician goes to put his arm on Dark Magician Girl's Shoulder when she sudddenly vanishes and he falls face first onto the couch..  
  
DM: *He sits up* Darn it Yugi! You picked a fine time to summon her! *he looks at DMG's sisters who start staring at him*  
S2: Darky you will love me by the end of today  
DM: Be quiet and leave me alone...  
S1: Thats right.. because he loves me!  
DM: Wrong.. I want you both to leave me alone...  
  
about 5 or 6 minutes of silence pass and she reapears..  
  
DMG: I'm Back! ^-^ miss me?  
DM: More than you could imagine.. How'd it go?  
DMG: Ohh nothing much.. I killed a Koumori Dragon and then Yugi didn't use me the rest of the duel...  
DM: ohhh.. I see..  
DMG: *Walks to the corner and takes a tape out of a camera hidden behind the potted plant* I think I'll check out this tape..  
S1: Uhh.. what?  
DMG: Oh, I noticed that Darky always seemed to not want to come here..so i figured I'd set up a camera to see why..  
S2: uhh I gotta go! I just remembered.. I have a date with The Celtic Guardian..   
DM: Really? Because just today i saw him..and he didnt say a thing about dating you..  
S2: Ohh he's probably just shy.. (Gotta think of something)  
  
By this time the video was in the VCR.. Dark Magician girl was watching it..  
  
S1: I gotta go Shopping for a new hat.. You wanna come?  
S2: YES! I'd love to!  
  
The sisters left and headed for the Mall... Dark Magician Girl is still watching the video and finally sees what happened..  
  
DMG: WHAT?!?! [She can be heard from blocks away] why didn't you tell me Darky?  
DM: If i did they would've slapped me around.. and there are 2 of them  
DMG: Awww... *Kisses DM's Cheek* I'll talk to them later today.. but you can go home for now.. I'll see you tommorow..  
DM: OK..see you later  
  
Dark Magician Leaves and heads home.. As he walks he thinks.. "Why didn't I tell her anyway.. She would've protected me.."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night somewhere in our world there are 2 people dueling.. One person summons the Dark Magician Sisters.. He is shocked to see the 3 sisters covered in bruises and slapping each other around..  
  
Duelist: What? What is going on?.. Attack his monster not eachother!! err.. I'm done for now  
Duelist 2: HAHAHA! Looks like your sisters are having a little argument.. oh well.. I summon The Dark Magician!  
  
All 3 sisters stop fighting and look at him for a second and then go back to fighting..  
  
Duelist 2: Dark Magician! Attack The Dark Magician Girl sisters!  
  
Both The Duelists are surprised to see the Dark Magician curl up on the ground.. and defend.. Looks like they are all still fighting..  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
My my a little Sibling Rivalry.. Stay tuned for the Final Chapter 


	3. The Hats Are More Magical Then Ever

NEW CHARACTER  
  
Gaia The Fierce Knight = Gaia  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
We join in this chapter as the Dark Magician Girl is sitting on her couch waiting for her phone to ring.. She is waiting for "Darky" To call.. About 10 minutes pass and the phone rings.. She answers it before it can finish ringing once.  
  
DMG: Hello!?  
DM: uh..Hi..  
DMG: Umm.. Did you find any place where we will be left alone..  
DM: Uhh..I think so.. There is an old race track that hasn't been used in years..  
DMG: That sounds perfect! I'll meet you there...  
DM: OK...Bye for now  
DMG: Bye *She hangs up the phone* We can get some excercise too..  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dark Magician Girl met Dark Magician in front of the old race track and go in and sit down..  
  
DMG: Soo..here we are... alone... Of course with our luck something will happen..  
DM: SHHH! Don't say that! It might actually happen!  
  
They both laugh.. They then go on talking and talking about stuff like what music they like, and how many duels they've helped win, and what they're favorite duel was.. They talked for about 45 minutes and were about to kiss when they heard a horse..  
  
DM: You've got to be kidding me...  
DMG: Darky.. I thought you said it was abandoned?..  
DM: It is.. *He looks to see who's there and sure enough he sees Gaia* Gaia.. What are you doing here?  
Gaia: I always come here everyday to run laps on my horse..  
DM: Every  
DMG: Day?  
Gaia: Yes.. Every day..other wise he would get out of shape..  
DM: Of course...  
Gaia: I hope I'm not interupting anything..  
DM: Oh no, no.. nothing at all..we were just talking (till right before you came)  
Gaia: OK then.. I'll just get back to my laps..  
DMG: Ok.. Have fun ^-^  
  
They start to walk away.. and then Dark Magician Girl Gets Summoned.. Dark Magician sits there and waits.. a few minutes later he gets summoned to.. then The duelist uses magical hats and hides Dark Magician Girl And Dark magician in seperate hats.. The other duelist then attacks one hat with his Gaia the Dragon champion.. it was empty.. The next turn he attacks 2 other hats with Gaia, and a powered up Red Eyes Black Dragon.. both hats were empty..  
  
Duelist 2: What!? Are you cheating? you had 2 creatures and 3 hats were empty!  
Duelist 1: I honestly have no idea whats going on.. I'll remove the hat..  
  
The Duelist Removes the hat to see The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl kissing.. Both duelists crash to the ground..  
  
Duelist 1: What are you 2 doing! Your ruining my duel!  
DM: Shut-up! we haven't had any time alone for ages!!  
Duelist 2: Did that card just?!  
Duelist 1: He did! He talked!!! kinda scary... FINE! But don't take too long! I have to finish this duel...  
DMG: Yeah yeah yeah.. give us like 5 or 10 minutes..  
DM: And would you stop staring!  
Both Duelists: oh sorry...  
  
The Duelist puts the magical hat back down..  
  
THE END  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
And thus ends our tale.. If you liked it please review.. and if you want a sequel of sorts...maybe..but it won't be about either Dark Magicians probably.. 


End file.
